the_clones_of_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #2 TITLE: “Phil Mundy: & The Fate of The Human-Race… Mostly” CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This story takes place in the background throughout our story-world's timeline. Events from the other stories have worldly effects on this story but are ultimately just background information, going on at the same time. LOGLINE: When the earth is about to be destroyed and the only hope of survival is to sneak onto an advance government Spaceship, Phil, a lowly criminal with a heart of gold, must learn to blend-in with the rest of the crew or risk being blasted out of the airlock as a stollaway. SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1: Our first act takes place during the "Pam Project" storyline. It follows a character named Phil trying to escape Earth before it's destroyed. The first act of the video game is Phil sneaking onto Pam and infiltrating the crew. He winds up managing to get himself a fake ID and a job working on the "Metal Coast" inside Pam's main dome. This is where we meet or antagonist, Baxter Newman and our love interest Sara Lang. This first act is a lot of "Assassin's Creed" type gameplay. You'll need to follow people around, gather information, perform quiet assassinations, and infiltrate secured areas. Act 2: In Act 2 the game takes on more of an adventure/platform style. You control Phil as he supervises resource delivery to the Aquadytes. Help fix the weather machine on top of the “Forbidden Mountain”. Convince the “Ascended-Few” to let you return to the “Metal Coast”. Uncover Baxter Newman's evil plan. As well as many more missions/levels. Act two ends where Phil and Sara enter a cryogenic hibernation pod in order to survive the plague mentioned in one of our other stories. Act 3: Phil wakes up hundreds of years later to discover PAM violently making its way through the nebula around planet “Gaia”. This event is covered in "Home Sweet Home: A Clones of Ark Saga". But from that story's point of view they make it through the nebula unscathed. But in reality the spaceship Pam would have been destroyed if it wasn't for the actions of Phil. Phil, along with Sara's help, manage to stabilize the supercollider under the dome, and keep it from overloading and destroying the entire ship. The tragedy is no one will ever know Phil and Sara's sacrifice. That's how the game ends. Pam lands safely on "Gaia". GENRE: Sci-fi/Action/Adventure PROTAGONIST: Phil Mundy a normal scavenger living in the slums on Earth before it is destroyed. ANTAGONIST: Baxter Newman - is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. Baxter is the scientist in charge of the “Metal Coast” and all the trade between Pam and the clone island. He's a short racially ambiguous man with a Napoleon build. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: # The Clone of “Robert Frost”. Robert Lee Frost (March 26, 1874 – January 29, 1963) was an American poet. His work was initially published in England before it was published in America. Known for his realistic depictions of rural life. # The Clone of “Erich Von Daniken”. (Born 14 April 1935) is a Swiss author of several books which make claims about extraterrestrial influences on early human culture, including the best-selling Chariots of the Gods?, published in 1968. # The Clone of “Theodore Roosevelt Jr.” (October 27, 1858 – January 6, 1919) was an American statesman and writer who served as the 26th President of the United States from 1901 to 1909. # Clone of “Wernher von Braun” a german and later American aerospace engineer and space architect. He was the leading figure in the development of rocket technology in Germany and the father of rocket Technology and space science in the US. # “Sara Lang” is a scientist in “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. She is the second in command and ultimately becomes Phil's love interest. # “Cooper Odell” - is a scientist in “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. He’s a good guy, but he’s a complete brown-nose to his boss, Baxter Newman. # “Kimberly Strong” - is a scientist in the self indulgent group/chaotic evil. They are called “The New Reformed”. She is a opportunist at her core. She betrays Phil the first chance she gets. # “Joanna Tilly” - is Sara’s best friend. She is also a member of “The Terran Coalition”. They are the Transcendent/Chaotic-Good alignment. She unforchinitly is killed when she sees something she shouldn’t have. # The Clone of “Princess Diana”. Diana, Princess of Wales (July 1961 – 31 August 1997), was a member of the British royal family as the first wife of Charles, Prince of Wales, the heir apparent to the British throne. She died in a limousine crash in 1997. # The Clone of “Sacagawea” (1788 – 1812) was a Lemhi Shoshone woman who is known for her help to the Lewis and Clark Expedition in achieving their chartered mission objectives by exploring the Louisiana Territory. # The Clone of “Francis Drake” (1540 – 1596) The first Englishman to circle the Earth, Francis Drake is a controversial character – a hero to some, a slave trader and pirate to others. # The Clone of “John Smith” (1580-1631) British explorer and soldier John Smith went to sea at an early age following his father’s death, taking up arms for France against the Spanish. Smith was reputedly knighted by a Transylvanian prince after decapitating Turkish commanders in a series of duels. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # The Dome/The Island - Inside (The Dome) on Pam, there is an island surrounded by a large ocean. On this island, our scientist are performing an experiment involving clones trying to create a utopian society. The island includes mountain ranges, deserts, swamps, Forest, mountain peaks, etc. The island is roughly the size of the state of Rhode Island. # The Western Wall/The Metal Coast - On the far west side of The Dome, all the way across the ocean, there lies the metal coast. The metal coast is The transitional section between the dome and the rest of the colonization spaceship Pam. It's actually a half a mile wide, 75 mile long, band of scaffolding. There is an access hatch to the north and another one to the south. In between the two hatches are a series of housing quarters for the scientists currently working on the clone experiment. # Pam aka the Ark - Pam is the name of the great colonization spaceship transporting humanity from earth to their new home planet Gaia. This location is important because it is the primary location for almost all of the narratives in our story world. It is, essentially, the stage all of her actors play on. # Earth, before it’s destroyed. ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: This is the story where we fully explain the intricacies between the scientists and the clones during the experiment. This story explores the functionality and trade between the metal coast and the Aquadytes. Every story before this has just talked about it, this story explores it. Through the course of this game you also discovered that Phil and Sara actually sacrificed themselves in order to keep the colonization ship “Pam” from exploding during its approach to planet Gaia. TARGET MARKET: Kids to Adult / Ages 10-30 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Honestly we’re just going after the normal video game market. MEDIUM: Video Game WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: This story works in this medium because video games allow for a lot more time to tell the story. 5 to 50 hours is the normal game length. We will take advantage of this amount of time by covering the entire 1000 years of Pam’s journey. PLATFORM: Game Console/PC WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Consoles & PC’s are the normal platform for video games of this size.